1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a novel inner focus lens, interchangeable lens device, and camera system. Particularly, the technical field relates to an inner focus lens suitable for an interchangeable lens attachable to a digital single-lens reflex camera or a single-lens reflex camera for silver halide film, a digital still camera, and a camcorder, and an interchangeable lens device and a camera system using the inner focus lens.
2. Related Art
With recent increase in number of pixels of a solid-state image pickup device, higher performance has been demanded to a photographing optical system for use in this, and in addition, a lens having a bright F-number has been demanded. Furthermore, increased focus speed and a lens having small image shaking at the time of focusing have been highly demanded.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-347099, there is disclosed an inner focus lens made up of a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power in order from an object side, wherein focusing is performed by the second lens group.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-112957, there is disclosed an inner focus lens made up of a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power in order from an object side, wherein focusing is performed by the second lens group.